classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
The Class of 3000 Christmas Special
"The Class of 3000 Christmas Special" is the ninth and tenth episodes in Season 2 of Class of 3000. Part 1 Lil' D enters a contest to win a Xtra, a popular gaming console. After a contest to earn one, it is destroyed. He goes around asking his friends, but they can't get him one. Eddie gets Santa to visit Tamika for the whole day. Sunny sees Santa and is furious at him, so Lil' D thinks Santa will get him one if he helps Sunny forgive him. Sunny tells Lil' D about how Santa gave him the wrong skates for a rollerskating party as a kid and ended up losing his role as head elf in his school play. Part 2 To make it up to Sunny, Santa tells Sunny he can be his head elf, but out complete stupidity, Lil' D puts too much weight on the sleigh and it crashes. Back at the workshop, the elves panic and destroy the toys. In a rare moment of guilt and selflessness, Lil' D decides to convince Santa that he and his friends can save Christmas and fix the toys. Lil' D in the end got an Xtra. Quotes *'Santa': Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas, Sunny Bridges! *'Philly Phil': I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Eddie: Just like the one you used to know? *'Kam:' Give me a break. That is just some guy in a red suit with a fake beard. Tamika: Of course it's just some guy in a red suit. *'Kam': Come on, Tamika. I really think you don't believe in Santa. Kim: Oh no. Now you done it. Tamika: What you say? *'Madison': I bet I know what you can get Tamika for Christmas. Eddie: Is it 12 drummers drummin'? *'Sunny': Well, I love me some Christmas. Lil' D: Yeah, I can see that. *'Lil' D': This is a CD of your cat meowin' Christmas carol. Madison: Uh-huh. Just like you wanted. *'Elf': Woo Hoo! I am outta here. *'Kim': Philly Phil, what are you doing? Philly Phil: (tongue sticking out) Catching snowflakes with my tongue. Kim: Those aren't snowflakes. *'Sunny': Do you hear what I hear? Santa: Seems like a pretty Silent Night to me. (rimshot) *'Kim': Madison, weren't you supposed to land the plane? Madison: Oh, yeah, it's landing right now. (the plane crashes into a glacier) Ha, it's a good thing I jumped out when I did. *'Santa': Ho, ho—uh-oh. *'Kam': Maybe there is such a thing as Santa Claus! Tamika: That's what I been trying to tell you, fool. Notes *At the end of the episode is a montage of all the events that happened throughout the series. *Just like Sunny is designed after his voice actor, Santa, Mrs. Claus, Frank and Buddy Z are designed after their actors; Lil Jon, Fergie and Cee-Lo Green. *This is the series' Christmas special, and it's the first one hour length episode since the series pilot "Home". *Tamika kisses Eddie in this episode, implying that she possibly has feelings for him similar to how Eddie does. *This is the only episode where Philly Phil is not wearing his headband. *It is revealed that Kam believes in Bigfoot. *'Running Gag': Characters saying "disastrous" twice in a row and in a dramatic way. *Philly Phil sings "Let it Snow" when his gift from Santa causes snow to fall from the sky. *Despite believing in Bigfoot, Kam remains skeptical of Santa's existence until the end of the special. *This episode has the most songs in the series. Trivia *'Songs': #Gimme Toys! #Santa's in Trouble #Christmas is Being Here Together Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes